Phoenix From the Ashes
by A Bird Of Many Flavours
Summary: Oneshot collection. The survivors of the Hope's Peak Academy Incident look towards the future, be it despair-inducing or hope raising. Contains Endgame spoilers.
1. Naegi

**Hey, it's disclaimer time! As always, Dangan Ronpa is owned by Spike, not by me. This story kind of ties in with my story "The Despair of Naegi Yumiko", so I'm still using Yumiko as the name of Naegi's sister. Finally, if anyone wanted to know what Imouto means, it means little sister. In Japan, people usually refer to their siblings as big brother, little sister, etc. but I found this sounded a bit unnatural in English, so I kept the Japanese.**

**Naegi's POV**

Running faster than I thought humanly possible, I dashed down the street with only one goal in mind; find my family. Pay no attention to the destruction around me, pay no attention to the shapes in the shadows that look suspiciously like bodies, just find my family. Eventually, I reached the house that I was pretty sure was mine (most of them were so destroyed it was hard to tell) and cautiously opened the door. To my horror, everything looked just as it did in Monobear's video, from the huge slash marks on the walls to the shredded couch. Gathering my courage , I shouted at the top of my lungs, "MOM! DAD! YUMIKO!" In response, I heard a small whimper from down the hall. I walked carefully to the source of the noise, Yumiko's bedroom. I tried the door, but it was locked. "Imouto," I said softly, "It's me, Makoto". I heard the lock clicking, and the door opened slowly, revealing my sister. I was taken aback by her appearance, as she seemed much older then when I had last seen her. Of course, she was. It had been two years. Yumi's eyes welled with tears. "Onii-Chan..." She said, and she burst into tears. I hugged her, trying to comfort her. "Everything will be fine," I said, "We just need to have hope".

**Hope you liked it! I will try to do this with all the survivors, so why not follow it? Expect Togami next. R&R.**


	2. Togami

**Guess what? I still don't own Dangan Ronpa. Now you know. Side note, this chapter contains a vague reference to Super Dangan Ronpa 2, so if you haven't played it and you see a thing you don't understand, that's probably why. Enjoy!**

Togami's POV

I looked up at the huge head building of the Togami Conglomerate in pure, utter disbelief. Actually, I suppose it would be more correct to say that I looked up at "what was left" of the building, which wasn't much. All of the windows had been blown out, the upper floors appeared to have been completely removed somehow, and worst off all, the logo bearing my family name, the name that meant so much to me, had crumbled, replaced with a flashing neon Monobear sign. Everything took a while to register, but when it did, I fell to my knees, too stunned to cry, to shout, to do anything. Then, I heard the last voice I wanted to hear. "Ooh, Byakuya-Sama!"  
I stood up, and, gritting my teeth, said, "Syo". She laughed maniacally, showing her pointed teeth. "You remembered me!" Syo said, licking her lips, "I thought I might find you here!" She shook her head in mock sadness as she said, "but oh, oh, Byakuya-Sama! This is awful! Everything you believed in, gone. I bet you're considering ending it all right now. Well..." In a flash, she was holding two pairs of her scissors, and she ran her ridiculous tongue along the blades, "I can help you with that, if you like!" Again, she laughed like the maniac that she was, and I walked towards the building, scoffing at her in disgust.  
I walked through the once ornately carved double doors, now reduced to a pile of splinters and some broken planks of wood, and then I saw the first corpse. Then the second. Then the third. Bodies were strewn across the floor, along with evidence of many gruesome methods of killing. I took a step back, part of me not wanting to continue, but my body seemed to be on autopilot. I ran through the halls, trying not to pay attention to the grisly scene that surrounded me. Eventually I reached a room with a name plate reading "Togami Kazutaka". My father's office. Hands shaking, I opened the door. I saw exactly what I had expected to see; my father, dead on the ground, the walls covered in blood. I almost wanted to cry, when I realized; I wasn't sad. Instead, I was furious. The only thing I could feel was a burning hatred for the ones who had done this. As I entered the room, I noticed something that I hadn't before; my father was holding a file folder, with the word "Hope" written on it in what appeared to be his own blood. I picked it up and looked through it. It outlined plans for something that appeared to be called the "New World Program". Curious, I walked to my father's computer, which still appeared to be working, and searched through the company data banks for everything I could find on the program. As I read, I smiled to myself. "Well, Enoshima-San," I said aloud, "it seems you were wrong; the Togami Conglomerate still stands. Because, you see... My name is Byakuya Togami".

**It is physically impossible to write a story about Togami and not have him say "My name is Byakuya Togami" at least once. Fact. Read and review.**


	3. Asahina

Asahina's POV  
The first thing that struck me about the hospital was just that; I could recognize it as a hospital. Unlike the other buildings surrounding me, the hospital looked like it hadn't taken any damage. I guess Enoshima had figured that the sick and dying were already filled with despair, and killing them would just be putting them out of their misery. "That sadist," I mumbled to myself, "If we were really classmates before all this, I wonder how I managed not to strangle her". I checked the slip of paper in my hand to make sure I had the right place. "Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital. Yep, this is it". I cautiously opened the front door, but, as I expected, the lobby was empty. After rifling through the front desk for a while, I came across a copy of the hospital registrar, found the name I was looking for, and headed off in the direction of the room.  
Once I reached it, I had an insane urge to knock on the door. I didn't; if this was the correct room, there was no way I would be answered. I gingerly opened the door, as if I thought it would shatter. As soon as I saw the person lying in the bed, I hoped I was in the wrong room. I cleared my throat and said, "Um... Hello. Are you Kenichiro?" No response. I held my breath, praying for him to be alive. My prayers were answered with a small nod of his head. I was both relived and horrified. On one hand, he was alive. On the other, though, _this_ was Kenichiro? He had the same basic features that Sakura-Chan had described, but he looked more like he was his grandfather! His skin was so pale that it was nearly translucent, and he was so thin that I felt as though I could break his arm with a handshake. "Um, my name is Aoi Asahina. I'm... I was a friend of Sakura Oogami". Kenichiro slowly raised a shaking hand and pointed towards a television set, which showed a picture of the Hope's Peak "courtroom". I understood. Kenichiro had been watching the mutual killings. He had seen Sakura-Chan kill herself. I didn't know what to say. I had a memorial speech worked out in my head, but in that moment, I forgot it. "Kenichiro-San, I... She..." I was having trouble forming sentences. "Kenichiro-San, Sakura-Chan loved you from the bottom of her heart. She told me about you every day. You were, without a doubt, the most important thing in the world to her. She..." I would have continued, but that's when the tears started. I had been trying to hold them back, but now they came full force. Between sobs, I managed to choke out, "I know for a fact, that if she was able to say one last thing, to anyone... She would tell you that". I managed to compose myself, at least temporarily. "I... I should be going" I said. As I was about to walk out the door, I heard a small voice call out to me. I whirled around to see Kenichiro, struggling to talk. "Asa...Hina...San..." He wheezed, "thank you. Thank you... for supporting Sakura". He closed his eyes, and I knew that whether he was asleep or... Otherwise, he would be with Sakura-Chan now.

**If anyone was wondering, yes, Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital is a real hospital, and yes, I just searched for hospitals in Tokyo and used the first one I found.**


End file.
